APOLLUMI
by Breathinginlove
Summary: Ketika rasa kehilangan turut membinasakan jiwanya. Bagai raga tanpa pemilik, Wei Wuxian sudah binasa saat Dewa membawa separuh jiwanya pergi. Kematian Lan Wangji sudah bagaikan neraka bagi Wei Wuxian. Binasanya raga dan jiwa kekasihnya seakan menjadi akhir dunia bagi lelaki secerah mentari tersebut. "Lan Zhan, maafkan aku" . . . LWJ x WWX (Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian) Wangxian MDZS


APOLLUMI

LWJ X WWX. Character belongs to MXTX.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian sudah berkali-kali kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya, kedua orang tuanya, Paman Jiang, Madam Yu, dan Jiang Yanli. Orang-orang yang memendam kepedulian padanya akan menemui maut, dan entah bagaimana selalu berhubungan dengannya. Bahkan Jiang Cheng nyaris menemui ajalnya hanya karena berusaha melindunginya dari kejaran klan Wen. _Golden Core _miliknya yang berada dalam tubuh Jiang Cheng tidak akan cukup untuk menebus semua yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap saudara angkatnya tersebut.

Sisa klan Wen yang tidak berdosa, Wen Qing, dan kini Wen Ning yang sekali lagi mati untuknya, menambah bukti bahwa kehadirannya akan terus menjadi pengundang bagi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Dahulu, inisiatifnya sendiri yang menuntunnya untuk menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jurang di Burial Mounds. Kematiannya sepenuhnya disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri, bukan karena Jiang Cheng, _shidie_ nya yang menghunuskan pedang padanya. Wei Wuxian sadar, hidupnya hanyalah umpan yang menggiurkan bagi Dewa Kematian.

Jika dengan mengantarkan kematiannya sendiri dapat memutus takdir gelap, maka Wei Wuxian tidak pernah menyesal untuk mati. Namun, agaknya Dewa Kematian benar-benar enggan membiarkannya mati begitu saja. Karena sekali lagi Dewa membuatnya kembali hidup melalui ritual persembahan yang dilakukan Mo Xuanyu.

Sebagai seorang manusia kerdil, Wei Wuxian tidak dapat menolak kehidupan yang sudah diberikan padanya, tetapi ada satu pinta yang muncul dalam hati Wei Wuxian. Kali ini, hanya kali ini jangan biarkan orang-orang terkasihnya juga direnggut dari hidupnya.

Jangan biarkan Lan Wangji menemui maut karenanya. Jangan. Karena kalau itu terjadi Wei Wuxian tidak lagi tau bagaimana caranya menghadapi dunia.

Wei Wuxian akan dengan rela mengorbankan dirinya ke dalam jurang sekali lagi hanya untuk tetap melihat Lan Wangji bernapas. Namun, Dewa seakan menghukum segala kelakuannya di masa lalu, mereka kembali merenggut orang yang dikasihinya. Mereka mengambil Lan Wangji darinya.

Pria sedingin es, seindah giok, dan bagaikan pahatan Dewa itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam pelukan sang anak angkat, Lan Sizhui. Perburuan malam yang mereka lakukan atas inisiatif Wei Wuxian berubah menjadi malam penuh darah. Entah dari mana asalnya, mayat hidup itu bertubi-tubi datang menyerbu mereka.

Wei Wuxian dalam tubuh Mo Xuanyu yang memiliki energi spiritual dan tingkat kultivasi rendah tidak sanggup membendung mereka terlalu lama. Chengqing tidak bisa mengontrol mereka semua, hingga Wen Ning yang kemudian hancur menjadi abu membuat Wei Wuxian kehilangan fokusnya. Pikirannya terpecah belah antara melindungi junior sekte Lan, termasuk Lan Sizhui yang tengah meraung keras melihat pamannya berubah menjadi debu, keponakannya Jin Ling yang mati-matian berusaha melindungi diri sendiri dan Lan Sizhui, Lan Wangji yang mulai terdesak dengan serangan mayat hidup dari berbagai arah sambil terus berusaha melindunginya, dan dirinya sendiri yang mulai kehabisan energi.

Wei Wuxian tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana Lan Wangji pada akhirnya jatuh, dan teriakan Lan Sizhui yang masuk dalam indera pendengarannya membangunkan energi kebencian yang sangat besar dalam dirinya.

Matanya berubah semerah darah, pegangannya pada Chengqing mengerat. Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang, Chengqing mengeluarkan nada yang begitu melengking memekakkan telinga hingga mampu menyayat seluruh mayat hidup menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Tempat itu menjadi terlihat mengerikan dengan dihiasi berbagai potongan tubuh, sisa noda darah, dan warna hitam sebagai latarnya.

Wei Wuxian pada akhirnya sekali lagi lepas kendali, tetapi kali ini kematian tidak menjemputnya, melainkan menjemput kekasih hatinya. Lan Wangji.

Ketika Wei Wuxian terbangun setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama berminggu-minggu, satu-satunya hal yang hinggap dalam kepalanya adalah Lan Wangji, tetapi gelengan yang Lan Xichen berikan padanya seakan memberikannya validasi bahwa kengerian malam itu benar-benar terjadi. Kematian Lan Wangji bukanlah sekedar mimpi buruk.

Wei Wuxian berteriak, memanggil-manggil nama Lan Wangji dengan segenap tenaganya. Menolak kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu meninggalkannya dalam kesakitan. Tangisan pilu disertai teriakan tidak percaya itu memenuhi Jingshi yang biasanya hening.

Jiang Cheng menampar Wei Wuxian berkali-kali untuk menyadarkannya dan menerima kenyataan, tetapi Wei Wuxian menolak, menggeleng keras, bahkan tidak membalas satupun pukulan yang diterimanya. Lelaki yang menjadi satu-satunya kultivator di jalan iblis itu telah kehilangan seluruh cahaya dalam hatinya.

Butuh berminggu-minggu bagi Wei Wuxian siap untuk menghadapi dunia sendirian tanpa belahan jiwanya. Suatu pagi ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan keluar Jingshi, menyapa semua orang dengan senyum di wajahnya. Namun, semua orang mengerti bahwa senyum itu tak lagi sama. Raganya hidup, tetapi jiwanya seakan kosong. Atau mungkin jiwanya masih ada, akan tetapi Wei Wuxian tak lagi menginginkan kehidupan. Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang biasanya menyelimuti, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang ingin membahasnya, termasuk Lan Qiren yang melihat Wei Wuxian bertingkah sopan terhadapnya.

Hari selanjutnya Wei Wuxian muncul mengenakan seragam sekte Gusu Lan milik Lan Wangji, lengkap dengan jubah kebesarannya dan pita dahi milik lelaki dengan gelar Hanguang-Jun tersebut. Semua orang terpana, menatap tak percaya pada Wei Wuxian.

Hari berikutnya ia berbincang sekaligus meminta izin pada Ketua Sekte Lan untuk mempelajari Inquiry bersama Lan Sizhui. Seakan sudah mengetahui tujuannya, Lan Xichen tidak lagi bertanya untuk apa, dan dengan cepat mengiyakan. Lelaki yang berbagi darah dan memiliki wajah mirip dengan Lan Wangji itu hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Wei Wuxian tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di Hanshi, dan mengundurkan dirinya dengan sopan setelah mengucapkan sesuatu hingga membuat Lan Xichen membatu.

'Maafkan aku, bertindak seperti aku satu-satunya yang hancur dan paling kehilangan padahal Xiong-zhang dan Tetua Lan juga mengalami hal yang sama menyedihkannya. Maafkan ketidakmampuanku melindungi Lan Zhan sebagaimana dia melindungiku. Maafkan aku menarik Lan Zhan dalam hidupku. Maafkan aku yang mencintai Lan Zhan. Maafkan aku.'

Bukan karena segala permintaan maafnya yang membuat Lan Xichen terpaku diam seribu bahasa, tetapi karena lelaki yang dahulu memiliki senyum secerah mentari itu mengatakan mencintai adiknya dengan suara yang begitu tegar meskipun air mata sudah membasahi pipinya yang semakin tirus dari hari ke hari.

Wei Wuxian benar-benar mempelajari Inquiry dengan serius, dan menguasainya dalam waktu yang singkat. Setiap malam suara Chengqing akan terdengar mengalun dengan merdu, tetapi siapapun yang mendengarnya tau, tersimpan kesedihan, kesakitan, dan rasa rindu yang begitu menggebu bercampur jadi satu di dalamnya.

'Lan Zhan, ini aku Wei Ying.

Lan Zhan, dapatkah kau mendengarku?

Lan Zhan, aku merindukanmu.

Lan Zhan, aku tidak sekuat dirimu. Aku tidak sanggup menunggu.

Lan Zhan, maafkan aku.

Lan Zhan, aku mencintaimu'

Wei Wuxian akan selalu mengakhiri permainannya dengan senyuman sendu, berharap roh Lan Wangji di dunia akhirat dapat mendengar nyanyian yang memang diperuntukkan untuk separuh hatinya itu.

Rutinitas Wei Wuxian setelah Lan Wangji tiada tidaklah istimewa. Pagi harinya ia akan bangun untuk melakukan sarapan bersama Tetua Lan, siang harinya dihabiskan dalam tumpukan buku di perpustakaan, sore harinya diisi kegiatan merawat kelinci peninggalan pasangan hidupnya, dan malam harinya digunakan untuk meniup Chengqing hingga kehabisan energi dan terlelap begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi perburuan malam, tidak ada lagi adegan menjahili Lan Qiren di waktu luang, tidak ada lagi Wei Wuxian yang cerewet dan hangat bak mentari pagi. Wei Wuxian hilang, terkubur dalam perasaan bersalah, tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan. Wei Wuxian sudah mati ketika separuh jiwanya dibawa pergi.

Setelah memainkan Chengqing, Wei Wuxian kerap kali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada langit yang terlihat jelas melalui jendela Jingshi. Menatap gelapnya malam, betapa gulitanya hitam yang melukis langit. Kegelapan bertabur bintang seakan menggambarkan dirinya dan kehadiran Lan Wangji dalam hidupnya. Katakan, bagaimana ia sanggup bertahan tanpa Lan Wangji bahkan ketika langit mengingatkannya pada pria itu.

Kepergian Hanguang-Jun yang merupakan orang terkasih, sang pemilik hati, separuh jiwa, dan nyala cahaya dalam hatinya yang rusak menenggelamkan Wei Wuxian dalam kehampaan. Goretan luka atas kepergian Lan Wangji terasa begitu dalam dan menyakitkan. Satu persatu kenangannya bersama Lan Wangji selalu menyeruak meminta dikenang, dan Wei Wuxian tidak sanggup menghadapinya.

Tepat tiga bulan setelah kepergian Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian pergi menyusul belahan jiwanya. Ia meninggalkan dunia yang fana untuk menemui kekasihnya di alam baka. Wei Wuxian menutup mata untuk selamanya di dalam Jingshi, terbujur damai di atas ranjangnya, ditemani keheningan dan aroma cendana yang seakan membungkus tubuh kurusnya dengan erat. Entah mimpi apa yang sempat mampir dalam tidurnya, tetapi Wei Wuxian seakan meninggal dalam kebahagiaan, lengkap dengan senyum khas terpatri di wajah yang mulai kehilangan rona kehidupannya.

'Kematian karena rasa kehilangan dan patah hati yang terlalu dalam,' begitu kata tabib ketika mereka memeriksa tubuh Wei Wuxian yang mulai mendingin dan kaku.

Pada akhirnya, Wei Wuxian, penjahat terbesar dalam dunia kultivator untuk kedua kalinya mengalami kematian. Dahulu semua orang bersorak akan kematiannya. Namun, kali ini kematian penemu kultivasi jalur iblis itu diisi dengan duka berbalut keheningan panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiwa Wei Wuxian berjalan perlahan, menyusuri jalan setapak mengikuti cahaya putih yang menuntunnya dengan pelan.

'Wei Ying...'

Sapaan itu memecahkan kerinduan dalam hatinya, pelukan ini menghangatkan jiwanya yang terasa sudah lama mati tanpa kehadiran sang kekasih.

'Lan Zhan...'

'Aku di sini, Wei Ying. Aku di sini..'

'Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi'

'Tidak akan.'

.

.

.

.

Lan Sizhui, "Hanguang-Jun hanya menyebut nama Senior Wei diantara sela-sela hembusan napas terakhirnya. Setelah kematian Hanguang-Jun, Senior Wei tetap menjaga dan membawa perasaan cinta itu, dan kini cinta mereka terjaga dalam keabadian. Semoga mereka berdua bahagia di alam sana."

END


End file.
